User blog:AnimeChika1194/New Story Idea
Hello everyone, sorry I haven't posted a blog in a while. But last night I got to thinking about writing a story parallel to my Teen Wolf fanfiction. The story My Life as a Teen She-Wolf, is told in the POV of Calla, (some chapters involve more than just hers) and I was thinking about writing a story parallel to that, only told in the point of view of Derek Hale. That story will focus more on what Derek feels from the first time he saw Calla to how those feelings grow over the course of the second season of Teen Wolf (and maybe in the third season as well). I have a small first chapter written and I would like to know what you all think before I post it to my fanfiction account. Here is is, comment and tell me what you think. The story title may change but the working title for now is: The Girl With The Flower's Name. That night I had one thing in mind and that was the only thing I had to do. I would have never guessed she would come into my life that night. I was beginning to think she would never come into my life. Chapter One: First Encounter As an Alpha werewolf, Peter was stronger and faster then the rest of us. He proved a harder challenge to fight than I had expected. After taking out the woman who had killed our family, Scott and I had no choice but to take him out. Peter may have been my uncle, but he killed my older sister, just to get the power to become and Alpha. I would much rather be the lone survivor of that fire, then know that the man who killed Laura was still out there; alive. Taking on two Beta werewolves is an easy task when you’re an Alpha. Peter threw Scott and I around like it was nothing. But, during that fight, a third Beta joined. And it wasn’t any Beta I knew, I had never seen anyone like her before. From her looks she looked around seventeen or eighteen years old, and it also looked like she was in a fight before she found us. In the dark, feature were hard to make out. Even though she was injured, she still offered her help in taking down the Alpha. And for a she-wolf, she was a decent fighter. But her earlier fight must have taken it’s toll on her. She had puncture marks on her clothing, and had dried blood caked on as well. “What the hell just happened?” she asked. “Revenge.” was my answer. “Need any help?” in the moonlight her eyes were green, like mine. “If you want.” I replied, heading towards the ruminants of what once was my home. The new she-beta smirked and shifted, agreeing to help in the destruction of the Alpha. But she was still no match for Peter, he just threw her all over the house, injuring her more than she already was. But she was persistent, she still put up a fight in her weakened state. All the while I kept thinking, ''“Just who is she? Where did she come from? And how did she find us, here of all places?” '' She was knocked out and the way she landed, it looked like that was a fatal hit, the injury that kept her down. Peter was engulfed in fire, which died out in three minutes. Knowing that I had to kill him to avenge my sister’s death, I walked over to his body. Scott pleaded with me not to do it, but I had already made up my mind. With a swipe of my claws, I slashed Peter’s throat, killing him. My attention was then drawn to her, the she-wolf that entered the fight and helped us. I bent down to check her pulse, it was there, but faint. “She’s still breathing.” I said as I lifted her into my arms. I carried her inside and put her in one of the old bedrooms. In the faint light of the moon, I noticed more features on her; she had long, blonde hair, fair skin, she was athletically built, skinny even. Bruises had begun to form on her shoulders, neck, arms, and back, the majority being from the earlier fight. I laid her down on the bed and carefully covered her, she looked almost peaceful. Her chest rose and fell at a slow rate, but she was alive. Her body was slowly healing and she would be regaining consciousness soon. I still had the matter of my uncle’s body out in the front yard, so I took the liberty of burying him under the house. I dug a six foot hole under the living room flooring and dropped his body down there, covering it up with dirt and the wooden floor. “Rest in peace, in hell.” I muttered. From upstairs I heard a faint sigh, which probably meant that she was coming around. I ran up the stairs to check on her. She stirred and moaned, her green eyes fluttering open. They moved around, taking in the surroundings. “Where am I?” she asked, her voice soft, yet she seemed a bit scared. “You’re safe now.” I answered her, from the shadows of the doorway. Her eyes met mine and she jumped, gasping. I chuckled, “You don’t need to be scared.” I reassured her, stepping closer to her. “My name’s Derek. Derek Hale.” I introduced. “Calla.” she replied, breathing easier now. “Calla Wright.” If I remember anything from school, I seemed to recall that ‘Calla’ was of Greek origin and was also the name of a flower. I sat on the bed and looked into her green eyes. “What are you doing here? How did you find us?” I asked her, wanting to know those answers. “My mom and I were…” she began, then drifted off. I repeated what she said and she went on by telling me that her and her mother were being chased by Hunters, her mom was killed and she found us by the scent of blood. She was alone, no mother and a complicating relationship with her father. The sound of the front door opening caught my attention, and I smelled Jackson’s scent. “Who's that?” Calla asked. I looked towards the doorway, “I’ll take care of him.” I got off the bed, but I turned back to tell her one more thing, “Get some rest. Feel free to stay as long as you need. And if you need a pack, just stick around Beacon Hills.” “You mean to say I’m welcome to join yours?” Calla asked, smiling, “Since you’re an Alpha and all.” I raised my eyebrow, “Rest and recover. We’ll talk more later.” Calla nodded and laid back down on the pillow, closing her eyes. Before Jackson could come up and disturb her, I went to him. I knew what he wanted and I gave it to him. Satisfied, Jackson left and I returned upstairs to check on Calla. Her breathing was steady, and the majority of her open cuts had healed. Her blonde hair spilled over her shoulders, and it almost shimmered in the moonlight. Her head was facing the room entrance and I saw a content look on her face. I caressed her cheek and jaw line. ''“Calla. I want to know more about you. Just who exactly are you?” ''that was the question I asked myself. Who was this she-wolf? This girl who stumbles upon and fight and jumps in to help even though she could’ve been killed. Whoever she was, I was going to find out more. “Goodnight Calla.” I whispered, caressing her cheek down to her jaw line. I left the room, leaving my leather jacket behind. I felt this instant instinct to help her out when she needed it. I don’t know why I did, and I don’t know why I feel so protective of her. All I know is, I’m gonna watch her, and act on this protective instinct. We’ll just see how that goes. Category:Blog posts